Adventure time, wrath of the ice prince
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: The ice king and ice queens plan goes horribly wrong, and finn winds up with an item that invokes the powers of ice. He becomes the ice prince and tries to take over the land as a result. Will fionna and his friends be able to stop him? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Ruined plans

Chapter 1: Ruined Plans

It was a normal day in the Land of Ooaa. The sun was rising and starting to shine across the land. At one tree fort was a young boy who was starting to wake up tiredly in his bed. He was wearing a white bear like hat and his red pajamas like usual. He yawned while getting wakened up, but then he heard noise from downstairs. He groaned, getting up from his bed, changing out of his pajamas and putting on his light blue shirt and dark blue pants before heading downstairs.

The boy slid down the ladder. They lived in a giant tree fortress which they had worked hard on to make their home. When the boy got to the living room, he saw his older brother, a yellow dog that had the magical power to stretch to any length and size, but he spent most of his life taking care of his younger brother. "Hey, Jake, what's up?" the boy asked while seeing Jake packing up a bag. "Oh, morning Finn… I have to stay with Rainicorn today," Jake answered. He was referring to his girlfriend who was currently pregnant while he was packing his bag with his viola and multiple books and items.

"Aw man, what? Why? We had a lot of stuff planned today!" Finn retorted since they had planned a lot of adventurous stuff. Finn was known as one of the last two humans alive, but was also known as a hero and adventurer of the Land of Ooaa. His older brother jake was known for being an adventurous hero as well.

"Sorry man, but Rainicorn needs me. She's sick, and to be honest, I'm real worried" Jake claimed explaining what was going on. This saddened Finn but he understood why he had to take care of his girlfriend. "It's cool, Jake. I'll be fine until ya get back. You stay with her until she gets better if you need to," Finn reassured him, but he knew he will be in a bit of a spot where if there was trouble, Jake was the fastest way to get around.

"Thanks, bro. But I can't leave you hanging around alone that long. See ya tomorrow!" Jake told him. He hugged his younger brother before getting his bag and running out of the house. Finn turned around to the messed up living room. He had nothing he could do now since all his plans involved his older brother and it more required them both. Finn sighed before hearing a screeching noise outside that sounded familiar like a bird call.

Finn went outside. He could view the big green land and the large tree fort which he called home. Looking up at the sky, Finn saw a giant falcon with a tiara on its head and a blue gem. He recognized the falcon since she was normally the transport for a friend of his. "Hey, Morrow. How are ya?" Finn asked the Morrow. He noticed a scroll tied to its leg, so he crouched own, untied it and opened it up. "Dear Finn. I'm attaching this letter to Morrow. She is trained to come to you and Jake in case I get kidnapped. If you get this it means the Ice King and Ice Queen have captured me and Prince Gumball. From, Princess Bubblegum. P.S. Tell Morrow I'll give her a big treat when I get back."

Finn raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the first time the Ice King and Ice Queen had kidnapped his friends, but it was because the two wanted to marry them. Finn scratched his head. "Huh… how am I going to climb the mountain without Jake?" he asked himself, but then he was pecked in the back of the head by Morrow. "Ow! What the… oh, right. You're a giant bird! Let's ride!" Finn exclaimed, climbing onto the giant falcon's back. Morrow began taking off to the sky and flying straight for the Ice Kingdom.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The pagos princes jewel?

Chapter 2: The Pagos Prince's Jewel?

Finn was riding on Morrow across the big blue sky through the clouds, flying in blazing speed. He was starting to see why Princess Bubblegum liked riding on Morrow so much. She was so fast and could dodge any unexpected objects in an instance. He was enjoying the ride as they saw snow and heavy wind start blowing. They found themselves flying over the Ice Kingdom, and the heavy winds were starting to blow faster and rougher, which was slightly shoving Morrow back. "Jeez! This is bad… you can't get near the fortress, so get me to the back path!" Finn ordered having an idea. They could see the Ice Fortress just in the distance, a tall frozen mountain with multiple hazards surrounding it on the ground below.

Morrow was not going to be able to get any closer to the ground than it was. Finn sighed in disappointment. "Get outta here I'll be fine," Finn reassured Morrow before jumping off the side and diving downwards into the ground. He crashed into the snowy ground. The softness of the snow cushioned his fall He sighed in relief after pulling his head out of the snow. "Thank glob it wasn't ice," Finn told himself with a laugh acting like what he did was nothing past an average day, even though he could have broken his neck after skydiving recklessly.

Finn looked around, pulling his gold sword off his back. The blade looked brittle, chipped and slightly broken, but he just kept it ready in case he got into a fight, since the Ice Kingdom was not the kindest kingdom around. In fact he questioned if the only nice thing in the kingdom at all were the penguins living here. Finn went up the path he had landed on, seeing it as a weird back door with a huge ravine under it. He just ignored it and continued his way into the Ice Fortress.

Once inside, Finn was now in the Ice King's private collection room where he had a collection items lying around. Suddenly he heard his stomach grumbling from being empty. "Man, I wish I brought food…" he mumbled to himself. He saw the poorly lit room with so many items, mainly ninja equipment. Just then, Finn saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a strange item on a coffee table and it felt like something was calling to him.

Finn went over to investigate and saw a small blue crystal. It was clear blue and sparkly like the stars at night. There was also the hilt of a sword lying beside it. However, that hilt didn't have a sword in it, but only a weird snow flake shaped finger guard. He didn't care for a weapon without the blade, considering it worthless, but when Finn had his attention adverted, he looked back to the blue crystal and saw an apple in his eyes. "Huh? …well, it must have been a shape shifting gem," he thought, but he had never seen one and just presumed it was true. He picked it up and started eating it.

Unbeknownst to Finn, he was eating the crystal, but for some reason in his eyes it was a plain apple. He just ate it up and sighed in relief, now with something to quiet his stomach. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh, right! Bubblegum and Gumball!" Finn screamed. He ran out of the room, but he hadn't noticed a small sticky note that was beside the sword hilt. "The Pagos Prince's jewel, look away for major safekeeping."

Finn was running from the strange collection room until he found himself running up a huge spiral staircase of ice. He had gone up those steps many times before, having familiar memories in his head from the years of dealing with these kidnappings. Finn arrived to the top of the steps, and saw a familiar person in front of him. She was a girl with a white rabbit hat, a light blue shirt and a dark blue miniskirt, and she had a short red sword beside her. She was sitting against the wall, her longer blonde hair being in front of her face, but in a stylish way.

"Oh, hey Fionna. What are you doing here?" Finn asked but he was glad to see someone else that could help him, since he was worried that he will easily be beaten without Jake's assistance. Fionna was known as the other only human left, along with Finn. She was known for the same old thing, being a heroic adventurer just like Finn. She got up after seeing him arrive.

"Cake told me Gumball and Bubblegum were kidnapped, so we came to save them," Fionna explained, but she looked slightly beat up. "Jeez! What happened to your mother's sword?" Finn asked noticing the unfamiliar blade she was wielding. Fionna looked down with a dismayed expression. "It broke. There were so many ice golems at the entrance. One second I was bashing and smashing. The next I'm seeing blade pieces fly everywhere. Cake's dealing with them, so I was just waiting for her to catch up," Fionna explained what had occurred to cause her to have to pull out her emergency short sword and use it, but right now it wasn't in a better condition.

"I know what you mean. Ever since the Ice King and Ice Queen have started working together, it's been even harder to save them," Finn exclaimed. He and Jake have had troubles with their forces too, but nothing they couldn't handle together anyway. Finn held out his hand to his friend. "Come on, we can handle the two ice loons together," he said. Fionna however didn't feel right. Something was feeling off with Finn. He was acting kinder and having no fear unlike before. She took his hand and stood up getting her sword ready, thinking that her older sister would catch up and save them if they got into trouble themselves.

"Do you want to have the honors?" Finn offered while they stood in front of the door to the main room, which is where the Ice King and Ice Queen kept their prisoners, and surprisingly was their bedroom. Practically, Finn was giving Fionna the chance to kick open the door, which was always done as an entrance. "Nah, you do it. My legs are tired from stomping on Ice Wolves," she declined. Finn snickered at Fionna's response, but he threw his foot at the door, kicking it wide open. He and Fionna stormed into the room.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting the ice

Chapter 3: Fighting the Ice

After Finn kicked open the door and he and Fionna entered the room, they saw a cage in the nearby corner in side. Inside were a man with pink hair and a crown on his head, and a woman with long pink hair wearing a pink jacket and pants. They were Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum. They were both tied up and gagged but both were used to being kidnapped. It was regular and it never really threatened their lives intentionally, which always made the hero and heroine question whether they're kidnappers were evil or just really lonely with lots of penguins and ice monsters.

"Well look who's here!" they heard and saw a pale blue skinned man with a long white beard and white hair. He had a golden crown with three red jewels in it, and was in a long blue robe. "Little Fionna and Finn~" they heard a taunting voice and saw a woman with white long hair, who too had blue skin, and was wearing a tiara that also had three red jewels in it, and was wearing a blue dress.

"Hey, I'm not little!" Fionna barked at the Ice Queen and Ice King. "We're nowhere near little!" Finn protested already being angered enough to battle them. He charging at them and kicked the Ice King away, but before he could do any more than that, he was blasted by a burst of ice from the Ice Queen. She pinned him to the wall with the ice blast. Finn was growling and struggling to break free.

Fionna slashed at the Ice Queen and cut her arm, watching as cold red blood ran down her arm. "You're just as annoying as always!" she yelled and used her ice powers to make a giant Ice Golem. The Ice Golem roared, stomping and trying to grab Fionna, but she smashed its hand. Then she ran to the golem's left leg and broke it as well, watching it grab onto the wall in order not to fall.

Fionna ran at the ice queen swinging and slashing. "No matter what you do, we'll always win. Just give up!" Fionna taunted, but then the Ice Queen grabbed her wrists, stopping her fury. She was about to freeze the human girl until they heard a shattering noise and saw the Ice Golem's other leg collapse. The beast fell over on top of both the Ice Queen and Fionna.

The Ice King was groaning while recovering from his unconscious state from when he was hit by Finn. He got up and looked around confusedly. "Huh… I guess we won. Looks like you get to stay, Bubblegum! Hehehe!" the Ice King laughed while the bound and gagged Bubblegum looked horrified, same did the tied and gagged Gumball. Fear chilled down Gumball's spine as he refused to believe that Fionna might be dead.

Suddenly, the Ice King was punched in the side of the head. "Ow! What the…?" he moaned, holding his face in pain. He saw seeing Finn standing there after having broken out of the ice with all his strength. "Remove the ice, and untie them! Now!" Finn ordered, infuriated to see his friends in such a dreadful state. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, sheesh…" the Ice King reluctantly agreed. He was terrified. There was an odd cold sensation running up his spine while he cleared the remains of the Ice Golem.

The Ice King gasped seeing the heavily injured Ice Queen. "Oh my goodness! Come on, let's go get you treated!" he said, picking up the Ice Queen and ran away. They never really captured the kidnapping duo. It was always seemed to just be the usual, beat the tar out of them and leave. Finn went and removed the items that bound Prince Gumball and Bubblegum. They both noticed his one eye being different colored now it was blue, but they didn't think much of it.

"Are you two okay?" Finn asked them while he was crouching down and picking up Fionna bridal style. "Yes we are, thanks to you two," Bubblegum said, feeling guilty for how they let them get hurt. "We need to get her to a doctor," Gumball claimed looking at his unconscious friend in Finn's arms. Soon, a yellow and white cat burst into the room, looking beaten up and bruised and having a black eye from fighting hordes of Ice King and Queen's ice monsters.

"Oh my glob! What happened?!" Cake screamed. She was Fionna's older sister, and had stretching powers just like Jake. She had been worried when she would come to find out what she dreaded so much. "The Ice Queen got her, that's all. Can you get us back to the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked acting nonchalant and calm. Usually he was the one to freak out in situations like this. Cake nodded, grabbing the four of them and stretching out of the Ice Fortress. She headed straight for the Candy Kingdom to treat the injured human duo.

Meanwhile, the Ice King was treating the Ice Queen. It was nothing unusual since both of them being injured was normal, but this was somewhere at a new level. "Are you okay?" the Ice King, but his partner shoved him away. "I would have had them if you actually got off your bum and helped!" the fuming Ice Queen accused him. The Ice King couldn't help but nod. She would have won by the looks of it, but he really couldn't help being knocked out.

"We need a plan! I'm sick of being beaten by them! How will I ever get my prince at this rate?" the Ice Queen asked. It was now at the point where they needed a plan before they acted. "Well, uh… alright, if you think that'll help me get Bubblegum easily," the Ice King awkwardly agreed. He was unsure of how this would work, but he knew that this could help them out a lot, especially with the heroes being injured. And so, they began discussing what to do as a plan.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The plan part1

Chapter 4: The Plan, Part 1

Jake was at his girlfriend's home. He was cleaning up using each of his fingers like a mini hand to dust. That is until he heard a familiar bell ringing. Jake went and saw a long rainbow colored unicorn with a bleach blonde mane curled up and resting in her bed looking seriously ill. "What do ya need, lady?" he asked while waiting with a hand and foot on her. He had given her a bell to call him since she had lost her voice. Although, even if she had it she was unable to speak English. She had a bump at one part of her body that had grown larger over time due to the pregnancy.

Lady Rainicorn shook her head. She didn't need anything, but she pointed toward the window. Jake went to look out through it with a raised eyebrow. Outside it was now snowing. "Whoa! That's awesome!" he said with glee, wishing he could spend the day in the snow with Finn, but even so he had to attend to his sick girlfriend. However, he was unable to know what happened with Finn and Fionna.

At the Candy Kingdom, Finn was sitting alone in the hospital where multiple residents were treating Fionna in another room and tending to Cake. Finn looked around to see Gumball approach him. "Are you alright, Finn?" he asked taking a seat beside him while waiting for news on his friends as well, but he was startled when he saw the young boy's eyes change color. Once they were green, and now they were blue. However, he decided not to think so much about it. "It's nothing I couldn't handle," Finn answered in an odd tone of voice making the prince raise an eyebrow.

"Um… I see… are you sure?" Prince Gumball asked again to make sure. Finn straightened up. "Oh, huh? Yeah, man. I just keep blanking out, sorry," he apologized claiming to have blanked out just then, but it clearly wasn't. The prince sighed after thinking and assuming what was wrong. "I know you blame yourself for Fionna getting hurt, but it is not your fault. I know you two used to be close in more ways than one," Gumball tried to reassure him, but then wound up reminding Finn of a past event. Fionna used to be his girlfriend, but unfortunately he had broken up with her for an unknown reason.

"I was distracted, and I got trapped. As a result, she got hurt," Finn claimed. He sighed before seeing a doctor come out who was normally proclaimed as doctor princess. "I have good news, and bad news. Cake has a broken arm so no more stretching that limb for a while. Fionna is awake and alright, just scraped and bruised a bit," the doctor explained the condition of their friends. Finn and Gumball were relieved to see Fionna come with Cake following. Cake had a cast on her arm and Fionna had bandages wrapped on some parts of her body.

"Thank glob you're alright! I'm sorry you all received injuries while rescuing us," Prince Gumball apologized while Fionna looked around a bit. "It's nothing. But where's Bubblegum?" she asked not seeing her around which confused her. "Oh, sorry. She had to go calm down the kingdom," he answered. Fionna sighed not liking how Bubblegum left so fast.

"Come on, let's just get home," Cake told her younger sister. "Yeah, I need a rest…" Fionna responded. When they began to leave, Fionna was suddenly stopped by Finn. "Allow me to walk you," he offered. Fionna blushed and nodded agreeing to his offer noticing his odd behavior. "That'll be nice. Thanks," Fionna responded. The three of them began to make their way out of the kingdom, not caring about the snow that was piling up on the ground. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Fionna asked. Cake nodded approving about it while Finn chuckled. "Black and white fields… the color has been sucked out… all covered in snow," Finn said with a smile looking at the huge piles of snow that were covering the land and trees.

Fionna and Cake were looking at him with widened eyes. "What?" he asked confusedly. "Was that a haiku?!" Fionna asked in surprise. Finn looked away awkwardly. "I… uh… yeah. I guess it was," he said upon realization, but he had no clue about where it came from. It was like someone else was talking for him which puzzled him. "Boy, where did you learn that?! Has Jake been teaching you about them?" Cake questioned while they were making their way to Fionna and Cake's home, their feet crushing the snow flat and leaving a trail behind them.

"Nah… I just… don't know," Finn answered while looking worriedly at his own feet, wondering what was going on with him to cause him to keep acting like someone he wasn't. It was like he was changing, but he was unaware of his eyes having changed color from green to blue.

"Oh my glob!" he suddenly heard Fionna and Cake scream at the same time. Finn looked up and gulped, seeing Fionna and Cake's own tree fort chopped down to the ground. While they were away, someone had cut it from the roots. Fionna broke down at the sight of this. Finn hugged her trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry, Fionna. Everything will be okay…" he said. Cake found a note placed in the wreckage. "This is a little early gift for you, Fionna. From the Ice Queen." The angered feline crushed it in her paw. "I'm going to go tell Princess Bubblegum about this!" she said before stretching herself away, even when she was still unable to stretch her left paw because of the cast.

"M-my home… first m-my mother's sword, and now this?!" Fionna kept sobbing, and Finn was starting to realize where the snow was coming from. "Fionna… you can stay with me if you want, until it gets fixed," he said offering her his home. Fionna sniffled while getting up from the ground and nodding. "Y-yeah… when Cake and I get better… they'll pay for this," she declared while walking away with Finn's arm around her. She was glad to have a friend to support her through this disastrous event.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 The plan part2

Chapter 5: The Plan Part 2

Finn and Fionna were at his tree fort, but he knew that she wasn't feeling so good with her home being destroyed along with her most prized sword. "I should have killed the Ice King a long time ago…" Finn mumbled regretting trying to act good by letting him live every time he beat him in a fight. Fionna noticed Finn's now torn hat and sighed. "I think your hat has a rip in it," she told him. Finn took his hat off and looked at it in his hands, seeing a tear on the side of it. "Yeah, it's nothing I can't fix. Thanks," he responded but when he looked at her he noticed a look of shock on her face.

"Is something on my face?" Finn asked but Fionna shook her head. "D-did you dye your hair?" she asked. Finn raised an eyebrow, but he looked at the mirror and saw his hair turned into a shiny white. He was starting to wonder what was happening to him. It was like he was becoming an entirely different person. "No, I didn't," he answered with a sigh while laying his hat on the sewing table he had to repair such damage to his hat. "I'm just… gonna go to bed early. Come get me if you need me," Finn said while climbing up the ladder to his room.

Finn groaned in agony while lying on his bed. He felt his body shivering as he was freezing cold. He lay in his bed just staring at the ceiling. He could see his breath as his breathing was getting weaker and weaker each second like he had drank poison.

Suddenly, Finn heard a voice which snapped him out of the odd trance. "Finn…? Are you awake?" he looked over and saw Fionna standing there in her night gown. Finn sat up to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked while holding his head. The boy used to sleep in a sleeping bag but he threw it away when he thought he had gotten too old for it. "No, BMO just keeps playing in his sleep, and… it's just creepy hearing the noise… can I sleep with you?" Fionna hesitantly asked rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, sure," Finn answered moving over in his bed and keeping his back to hers. Fionna lay beside him and covered up the both of them.

"The snow will probably be gone tomorrow. Finn, should we… uh… tell the others the truth?" Fionna asked while they had their backs facing the other. Finn just raised an eyebrow. "About what?" he answered her question with another question while they rolled over facing each other's eyes. "About the fact that we never broke up?" she simply said it. They had both lied about their break up a long time back to get their older siblings to lighten up around them since they were very protective.

"Jake and Cake have their fair share of secrets from us. What's this one to them?" Finn asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I guess. I remember how we first started dating. You were upset because Flame Princess dumped you and one thing lead to another with us," Fionna talked out the memories with a smile.

"Yeah, she didn't want to hurt me anymore and just broke it off. You know there's one thing I still don't know. Jake warned me about Tier 15. He just kept telling me every day to stay away from it," Finn claimed remembering his brother's words that irritated him, same for Fionna. She sighed while cuddling up to him, starting to fall asleep. Finn smiled while looking down at her before beginning to fall asleep as well to trying to ignore the strange freezing problems he was having.

Later that night, the Ice Queen was approaching Finn's tree fort, presuming that he was in the Candy Kingdom. "Hehe… one down, another to go" she said to herself. The snow had begun to stop too. The Ice Queen formed a giant saw blade out of ice and began to cut into the tree fort base, shaking it wildly in the process.

Inside the tree fort, Finn woken up by the shaking as he growled in irritation, got up from bed and looked over, seeing Fionna still asleep. "She must be a heavy sleeper," he told himself before sliding down the ladder to the treasure room where they had all their gold money and valuables from their adventures. He grabbed his gold sword and ran outside. "Ice Queen!" he screamed and pointed his blade at her.

"Oh, you're here? I figured you'd be at the hospital with the other fools," the Ice Queen responded. She fired a blast of ice at him, but Finn caught it with his sword and froze it. He smashed it on the ground to break the ice. Then he charged at the Ice Queen and jumped at her while swinging his sword, but she dodged it and fired ice sickles at him.

Finn blocked most of them, but he was hit by one in his shoulder. He was standing in front of his tree fort, not wanting to let her get close to it. The Ice Queen shot a huge ice sickle. Finn tried to block it, but his golden sword shattered on impact, and he was stabbed in the stomach by the large sickle and pinned to his tree. He just looked in shock as he fainted from the pain that shot through his body while he was pinned to the tree and bleeding from his severely damaged stomach.

The Ice Queen laughed maniacally. "One hero down, one more to go!" she said. She flew away, planning to search for Fionna, but she didn't know that Fionna was in the tree fort.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 The ice prince

Chapter 6: The Ice Prince

Fionna was waking up very early morning. She was confused to see Finn not in the bed, but she didn't mind it at all. She stood up and smiled, looking through the window to see no more snow outside, but she noticed something odd sticking out from the base of the tree. It confused her as she went downstairs still in her night gown and leaving the tree fort outside to see what it was.

Fionna went around the tree fort. She gasped, covering her mouth and seeing Finn stuck on the tree with the slowly melting ice sickle still through his chest. He groaned, seeing her with tears falling down her eyes. "F-fionna…" Finn mumbled. "W-what happened?!" Fionna screamed. Seeing him pinned like that nearly made her break down alone. "Ice Queen… attacked… p-please… Fionna… d-don't cry… everything will be fine," he groaned and muttered while rubbing her head, trying to reassure her. The situation was not as grim as it seemed, even though it was unbearably bad. "T-that cold hearted demon! I-I'll go get help! Just try not to move!" she told him before running away. Finn just looked at her sprint further and further away as he began to fall into deep unconsciousness.

"Wake up… Finn… Wake up! …I said awaken you fool!" Finn began to awake in a different area. He was in a dark void, looking around. It was like he was in a sick dream. In front of him, he saw a boy with white hair, a small crown and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants too. "W-who are you? Where am i? Did I die?" Finn questioned before getting slapped on the face.

"No, you fool! This is just your subconscious! You passed out!" the boy responded making him calm down. "I am Pagos, the prince of ice! And I am inhabiting your body due to you eating my crown's jewel!" Pagos introduced himself trying to prove to him that he wasn't an imaginary illusion brought on by blood loss. "…Ooooh! You mean the crystal that turned into an apple? No wonder it had no taste and cut my tongue," Finn responded remembering what he ate back at the Ice King's fortress. "I have an offer for you," Pagos started with a grin on his face.

"I can save your life. That is, if you let me use your body to help me get my sword back. It was the one with the snowflake finger guard lying beside my jewel. I am now like an alter persona of you, an entirely different personality," Pagos explained his offer. Finn didn't see any harm in that, his options simply boiled down to either death or just getting a sword back. It wasn't a hard choice for him to make. "Yeah sure, anything!" he agreed. Pagos grinned as he pulled his small crown off his head, watching it disintegrate in front of them into small flying snowflakes.

Suddenly, Finn woke back up, but he wasn't in control. He couldn't talk speak or move at all. "Yes! The Lord of Ice, has resurrected!" he heard himself shout. Finn was horrified. He was not the one who said that and it wasn't his voice either. It was Pago's voice, and he now had complete control of his body.

Pagos punched the ice sickle that was impaling their body to the tree. A crack appeared on the sickle as he began rapidly punching it until it shattered to pieces. He fell over on his side, chuckling and laughing while coughing in pain. He looked down at his heavily damaged stomach, but he held his hand to it and covered the wound with ice. "It has been far too long since I've had a body!" Pagos declared while standing up. Finn was feeling the same amount of pain that Pagos felt, but he was glad to know that he was going to live after all. "G-great job man… n-now I can have my body back, right?" Finn asked but Pagos laughed. "You made a deal to let me get my sword back. Remember?" the ice prince reminded the heroic boy.

"Oh! Yeah I did... well let's go then!" Finn said excitedly. Pagos nodded, putting his hands together and forming a new ice crown, putting it straight onto his head. Finn had a bad feeling about his new alter ego which he had acquired from eating that crystal, but he decided not to think about it. The ice prince began to run, heading for the Ice Kingdom leaving behind a crimson pool of blood and the ice from where Finn had been impaled to his tree the whole night.

Meanwhile, Fionna was in the Candy Kingdom, running towards the castle. She was panting and rapidly banged her fists on the door. She had run the whole way there. She saw Princess Bubblegum open the door. She was wearing a pink sweater and pink pants from the long snowy night that had been going on. "Fionna? What are you doing here in your night clothing?" Bubblegum asked raising an eyebrow. "I-I woke up, and Finn was pinned to the tree! The Ice Queen attacked last night! He has a giant ice sickle right through his stomach!" Fionna tried to explain what was wrong as calmly as possible.

"What?!" Bubblegum screeched in shock and outrage. "Peppermint Butler! Get the medical kit and get to Finn's tree fort! Hurry!" she yelled to her butler before running off with Fionna to do what she could to help. After all, she was more intelligent and knew a lot about medicine.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The ice fortress

Chapter 7: The Ice Fortress

Pagos had just arrived to the fortress of the Ice King and Queen, and was entering the back way, which Finn had told him about, He was still in complete control of Finn's body. The heroic boy was questioning if he should trust this ice prince or not, but it was far too late for him to decide. "So how did you know your sword is here?" Finn asked. The only way they could communicate was through each other's minds, since they were both sharing one at this point, but Pagos was still in control of the whole body.

"It was made with one of my crowns jewels, and I am in control of your mind, i know your memories, your tactics, your skills and so forth, along with mine," he responded with a chuckle while wandering through the dark underground part of the fortress. They arrived to the room Finn had first entered. It was a simple storage room at the back door. Pagos grinned as he walked over to the table and grabbed the sword with the snowflake finger guard. Somehow, it now had the blade on it. It was like now that Pagos was alive again, the blade was back as well. "Great! Now I can take my body back and…" Finn started but was cut off.

"Sorry, what? You agreed to allow me to use your body, and since I have it now it will stay mine, I will rule the kingdoms! And as for you, I'm going to shove you into the back of my mind, literally," Pagos said.

Just then, Finn felt a sharp pain shooting through his body. He let out an echoing scream. He was now in eternal darkness, seeing flashes of his memories appearing and vanishing leaving him, tied up and trapped in an infinite loop of his life's memories. Pagos was laughing while standing there with his sword that had a katana like blade. He was now in complete control as far as he cared. And just like that, Finn was gone, and all that was left is the new ice prince. "Now to deal with the ice fools. I'll give you some revenge to put you at complete peace, you poor hero," he told himself before beginning to walk up the stairs of the fortress, dragging his katana behind him and scraping the ground.

Pagos arrived to the main room of the ice duo. He just grinned as he cut the door handle off and kicked it straight open. "Hey, Ice King and Ice Queen!" he shouted while laughing maniacally. The Ice King was just listening to the Ice Queen brag about how she killed Finn, but they were shocked when they saw Pagos. In confusion, they thought it Finn when really it was Pagos in his body. "You should be dead!" the Ice Queen screeched. She fired a rain of ice sickles, but Pagos swung his sword upwards, making a wall of ice shoot up from the floor and block them. This put a sense of horror and shock at the icy duo's faces.

"Y-you can use ice magic too?! Who are you? What did you do with Finn?" the Ice King panicked, needing to know since he was rather friends with the heroic boy. Pagos gave out a creepy grin. "I took his body, and crushed his mind!" he claimed. He aimed the palm of his hand at them, and his sharp teeth showed before the duo's widened eyes. He fired a huge blast of ice that encased the both of them in a frozen block.

Pagos finished the battle, but he didn't freeze the duo's crown and tiara. He took the tiara from the Ice Queen and the crown from the Ice King, tearing out the jewels in each one and eating them, chomping and crunching them into small pieces. He swallowed them before beginning to laugh, an icy aura surrounding him as he twirled his katana around, making a sheath on his side out of ice. He slid the blade into the sheath. Delight was showing through his cold face. "This kingdom is now mine! I am the ice prince! And this is just the beginning!" he declared while beginning to leave the Ice Fortress.

Meanwhile, Fionna and Bubblegum were running to the tree fort, and Peppermint Butler was right behind them with a medical bag. However, a terrible sight made Fionna feel even worse than before. "W-where'd he go?!" Fionna screamed still worried and having not stayed calm from the situation. Bubblegum could see the puddles which the ice shards left from melting, but also the pool of blood. Soon, they saw something far away. Pagos was approaching them from a hill, but like the ice duo, Fionna and Bubblegum gullibly believed him to be Finn. Fionna quickly threw her arms at him and squeezed him into a hug. "Finn! Are you okay?!" Bubblegum asked while running to him. He looked cold and pale, but he wasn't shivering at all. He had now gained a set of blue skin and white hair.

"Who are you two?" Pagos asked. He didn't need a response, but then he saw Princess Bubblegum's tiara. He entirely focused on it, but he was glad that they had not notice him slip his crown away into his backpack.

"He's lost a lot of blood. It must be causing his brain not to fully function," Bubblegum explained what she thought the problem was. Fionna hadn't broken her hug on him, yet Pagos knew that he was just freezing his own wounds shut, even if the ice wouldn't heal the wounds completely. He had an idea, getting a grin to creep across his face. He pretended to pass out and fell onto the ground. Fionna tried to help him stand up. "Finn!" she shrieked as Pagos groaned in pain. "Let's see what I can do about that injury," Bubblegum said while helping the heroic girl bring him inside. However, unbeknownst to the group, Pagos had melted his own ice blast which were meant to cover his wounds. The girls had to treat him as soon as possible with Peppermint Butler's help.

Finn was sitting in the void of darkness, looking around and sighing in grief. "This is what it's like in the back of my… his mind, huh?" he asked since he was no longer in control of his own body. He had lost all hope on being his normal self again. His body now belonged to Pagos. Finn just sighed lying on the dark floor, and silent weeps soon came out from him, because now there was one less hero in the Land of Ooaa.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 The wandering prince

Chapter 8: The Wandering Prince

Fionna and Princess Bubblegum had spent the next few hours treating Pagos' injuries. Neither knew that he was just using Finn's body. "Where were you? Your skin's turned blue now, and why is your hair white?" Bubblegum asked curiously since she wasn't there when the past couple of days happened. "I was in the Ice Kingdom. Just a small curse," Pagos lied with a grin, looking at her tiara's jewel that was the size and shape of a marble. "I told you not to move! I would have dealt with the ice jerks for you," Fionna claimed still upset over him having gone to fight with that kind of injury.

"Hehe, I know you would've. That's why I had to," Pagos responded while looking up at the ceiling before starting to fall asleep. He couldn't move while they were treating him, so he figured that he would fall asleep before they used anything to try and clean his wounds that could cause pain.

As for Finn, he was still sitting in the eternal darkness. "How has being left alone for so long been?" Pagos was stepping out of the shadows. Finn stood up. "It felt awful. I'm guessing this is what you put up with while trapped in that jewel?" he asked. He couldn't fight his mental captor right now. Pagos had a sword while Finn himself didn't. "I'm glad you understand my pain," the Ice Prince declared while walking around the heroic boy mockingly.

"Once I get the royal jewels, I won't need your body anymore," Pagos claimed with a grin making Finn raise an eyebrow and wonder what he meant. "Because, I'll be able to reanimate mine," he said before vanishing and leaving Finn back alone in the pitch black void. The boy just sat back down, starting to question his sanity. "I have no way to warn them…" he began repeating himself. All of his friends were endangered, and even then he wasn't in control of his own body anymore.

Pagos had woken up. He looked over to see Jake and Cake talking with Fionna and Bubblegum. The snow from yesterday had gotten Jake trapped at Lady Rainicorn's home for one more day, which summed up what took him so long to return. Cake had been stuck at the hospital to get her cast removed from her arm. They all were still thinking that the Ice Prince was Finn. Pagos sat up and yawned. "What did I miss?" he asked while in his unconsciousness.

"Finn! Bro, I am so sorry for bailing on ya like that the other day," Jake apologized blaming himself for the injuries he received from the Ice Queen, but Pagos just shoved him away and stood up with his sword on his side, beginning to walk out the door. "Where are you going? You need to rest!" Bubblegum told him, but they noticed a grin creep across his face. "I don't need it, for you see, I have to figure out something myself. Goodbye," he told them before walking out the door. He was pretending to be Finn long enough, so he acted like he was going on some self-discovery quest.

"Dude!" Jake yelled but had no response, seeing his figure vanish from him and the others. "Should we stop him?" Cake offered, but Fionna shook her head. "Nah, I've seen him like this before," she claimed. The group went back to doing what they were doing, trying not to worry about their friend, or what they thought was him anyway.

During the rest of the day, Pagos went to multiple kingdoms, stealing the jewels of the princesses' tiaras and princes' crowns, showing no mercy in slaughtering anything that posed a threat to him. It only took about most of the day to steal every jewel he could find, and eat them all, no matter what shapes and sizes they were. He was questioning something though while going over a list. "Hmm… that's all the jewels except for the Flame Prince's and the Flame Princess'," Pagos told himself, wondering if he should even attempt to go into the Fire Kingdom. He was sitting under a tree by himself while throwing the list away. He just tried to relax and get some rest since he was taking over each kingdom with every jewel he ate, making him more powerful from time to time.

"Yo, dude! I didn't expect you here," he suddenly heard. Pagos looked up seeing a familiar figure sitting in the tree branch above him. He had pale skin, almost looking deceased with black hair and a plaid shirt and jeans. He also had a mark on his neck that looked like a bite mark. "And who are you supposed to be?" Pagos responded looking at him, seeing him dangle upside down from the tree branch his face in front of his.

"You hit your head or something, Finn? It's me, Marshall Lee," Marshall responded. He was a friend of his and a guitar player. Pagos just stared at him. "Yes, I have received a heavy blow to the head recently," he lied, since Finn's friends would recognize him as the heroic boy and not the deadly Ice Prince he was meant to be. Marshall looked up at his white hair, seeing the crown on his head and chuckled. "Nice crown, dude. So are you here to check out all the complaints?" he asked making him confused.

"What complaints? I don't have time for every problem they have," Pagos responded. He remembered all of Finn's memories because of how he shared his body, and he disliked how he saw Finn get used by every princess, and get a lack of rewards for it. Hearing this surprised Marshall, since he never heard him have such a bitter attitude. "Well, you wanna come hang in the Night-o-sphere? Marceline and I are having our first concert there," he invited him. Pagos scratched his head, but he knew that Marshall and Marceline were the vampire king and queen.

Pagos knew that neither had crowns, but he needed to start taking over the bigger areas if he wanted to make his presence known. "Fine, I'll come. Lead the way, dear friend," he agreed, Marshall giving out a thumbs up. "Alright man," he said before pulling out a marker. He drew an odd face onto the tree and threw a carton of milk on it apparently they were objects he carried on hand usually, before beginning to chant some odd words that opened up the portal.

Pagos saw the Night-o-sphere, the fiery environment with a population of demons and monsters, as well as a hellish setting. This just made Pagos cringe since he didn't like the fire, but he knew that it wasn't entirely made of it. He jumped into the portal, Marshall Lee floating in right behind him before the portal closed behind him.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 An old friend

Chapter 9: An Old Friend

Pagos was walking around the Night-o-Sphere alongside Marshall Lee. He was thinking of talking to the vampire king to break the awkward silence. "So… why don't you wear a crown? If you are the king I mean," Pagos asked, mainly because he knew he had to get bubblegum and gumballs crown and tiara at least, along with flame princess and flame princes, which he was not looking forward to. The vampire boy just shrugged. "It's too tacky, man, and Marceline just doesn't like getting special treatment, so we threw them into a chest with our childhood junk," he explained why they disliked their crown and tiara so much.

Soon after, they arrived to a big open area in the Night-o-Sphere where they saw multiple monsters and demons working on a stage. Pagos noticed a girl with long black hair in a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and red boots, floating around the stage and examining it, making sure that the minions and demons were working correctly. "Yo, Marcy!" Marshall called her. The vampire queen floated down in front of them. "Oh hey, Finn! Come to see the concert?" Marceline greeted Pagos. She was good friends with the young human, and had multiple adventures with him, although she enjoyed playing pranks on him a lot.

"I suppose…" Pagos answered with a grumble while feeling distrusting of them. "What's up with him?" Marceline asked her band member. Marshall shrugged again. "A bit of amnesia, that's all," Marshall answered. They didn't seem to care about his hair color and skin since the Night-o-Sphere did odd changes to them anyway.

Soon they heard a loud creak. One of the rafters snapped from the ropes and was swinging toward them. Before Marceline and Marshall could react, Pagos stood in front of it, catching the rafter for them. It quickly slammed straight into him. Pagos panted while letting go of the rafter. "Whoa, Finn! That was pretty cool! …You okay dude?" Marshall asked before his eyes widened, seeing one of his fingers broken out of place. Like the others Pagos had met, the two vampires also believed Pagos to be Finn.

"Ugh… sorry, these demons aren't the best workers," Marceline apologized ready to slaughter and replace them instantly. "It's nothing. In comparison to half the things I've been through for you fools," Pagos responded trying to act like Finn in any way possible. He grabbed his own finger and snapped it back into place. The vampire duo was dumbfounded by him, since normally Finn would whine and cry over it.

They saw someone in a suit approach them. It was Marceline's father, who had seen the rafter falling and had come over to see if his daughter was alright, but he saw Pagos and just couldn't help but chuckle. "Abadeer?" Pagos asked trying to remember. Hudson Abadeer was the Lord of Evil who ran the Night-o-Sphere. He had also caused many problems for Finn and Jake before as well. "Well, well, well. Marceline, Marshall, can you let him and I talk privately?" Hudson asked. The two young vampires nodded, going off to help with the stage after the incident they just went through.

"Pagos… I didn't expect to see you again," Hudson said with a happy laugh. Pagos nodded in agreement. "Yes it is, certainly a welcomed surprise. Do you still run this place?" he asked. They had known each other from the past. In fact, the last time Pagos nearly died he had wound up here. He remembered being given mercy by giving Hudson one of the older princesses' jewels that was worth a fortune.

"Yeah, but lately it's gotten a bit of a rut. Anyway, how did you wind up possessing Finn?" Hudson questioned him somehow having known about it. Pagos just give him a grin, showing his sharp teeth. "He was on the verge of death, so I played the devil of the deal maker. I'll give him his body back when I get the last jewels," he explained. The Lord of Evil nodded and scratched his head. "Well, since they won't notice, why don't I help you there," he said and walked away. Pagos was confused, but he just followed him all the way to his home.

Once inside Hudson's house, they were in the basement. He was digging through a chest while Pagos was leaning on the wall by the stairway. The chest was full of different objects and items from the past. Hudson pulled out an oddly shaped tiara and an unusual crown with red jewels in each of them. "I suppose these belong to Marceline and Marshall?" Pagos asked while Hudson handed him them. "Yeah, but Marceline only wore the thing when she was little and played dress up. I don't know what Marshall did with his, but hey, his mother hates me a lot," Hudson claimed. Quickly, the ice prince chomped and crunched the jewels and swallowed them. He grinned feeling even stronger already.

"Thank you, Abadeer. You weren't kidding when you said you would repay me for helping you in this place," Pagos claimed since back then he had helped Hudson in the Night-o-Sphere as another worker to torture the demons and monsters. "Hey, it's not like they will notice. You want to hang out for the concert? I know you hate next to everything, but still," Hudson offered. The ice prince scratched his chin and nodded. "Sure, why not," he reluctantly agreed. He followed the Lord of Evil out of the house, leaving the tiara and crown lying on the floor after he had consumed their jewels.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 Making plans

Chapter 10: Making Plans

A few hours had passed since Pagos had consumed the jewels from the crown and tiara of Marshall and Marceline. Now he was just watching their concert, listening to the heavy metal music they were playing. He was just keeping to himself, sighing while listening to it. "I must admit, the boy has a lot of odd friends…" Pagos told himself referring to Finn since he possessed his body. He just watched the heroic boy's memories out of boredom, disliking how he had been treated so far.

Once the concert was over, Pagos saw most of the audience of demons and monsters leave while he just kept to himself and now had his focus on how to get out. "Hey man, how'd ya like the concert?" he looked over and saw Marshall and Marceline standing there. He sighed, turning around to face them. "Well, it didn't put me to sleep, so decent," Pagos responded with a grin. Marceline just scratched her head, having a bad feeling about what they thought was Finn anyway. "Now I have a question for you. I need to find the one known as Flame Prince. Do you know where he is?" the ice prince asked wanting to leave the Night-o-Sphere as fast as possible even after meeting an old friend.

"No one really knows. He kind of became a traveler, some sort of self-discovery thing," Marshall explained but then Marceline butted in. "But Flame Princess has a house in Ooaa. If you need to see flame prince so bad, she might be able to help," she claimed.

Marceline was thinking about telling Bubblegum since she was having bad vibes around Pagos. The ice prince nodded in agreement. "Care to lead the way?" he asked. Marshall just glared at her and sighed. "Sure, but only to her house. I haven't liked her since she lit my hair on fire once," he agreed reluctantly before leading Pagos to take him to Flame Princess's home, knowing when Finn had a disastrous break up with her. He just hoped that it wouldn't go poorly while Marceline went to go talk to Bubblegum.

Pagos was relieved to be out of the Night-o-Sphere as he just found himself back at under the tree where he first met Marshall. The sun was starting to go down and the sky was darkening before him. "What do you need to see Flame Prince and Princess about anyway?" the vampire boy asked while relieved to see the sunset since he couldn't walk around in daylight. Pagos scratched his head trying to think of a lie, but then he had a sudden idea. "I need to forewarn them of this jewel thief. Let's face it. I'm going to wind up helping all these idiotic princesses and princes with this problem anyway. I may as well make sure the only one I like is safe," he responded with a smirk creeping across his face.

Marshall was surprised to hear this since he never really heard Finn express his frustrations before, but he knew that it had to be a pain to run around and help multiple people at once. He just continued to lead him along.

Meanwhile, Finn was still sitting in the eternal darkness. He was starting to question his sanity since then. He was painstakingly lonely, knowing that his friends were endangered as long as he was stuck in there. "I go from fighting the Ice King and Ice Queen one day, and to practical death the next day," he mumbled irritably just talking to himself continuously until he came to one point with a sigh. "If I get my body back for even one second, I'll kill myself, if it means he dies too," Finn planned to do this, now showing a sheer dislike for the ice prince. He felt like a fool for allowing the alter ego to take over.

Back in the Land of Ooaa, Pagos was following Marshall through the darkness of night as he saw a bright blaze in the nearby distance and saw an ignited house, even though it was normal. "Well man, that's her house. I'll see ya around," Marshall told him before floating away. Pagos just looked at the blazing house and sighed. "Let's see if I can keep chill here…" he said, walking over to it and freezing his fist before knocking on the door. Finn helped out on building the home beforehand to make it as homey as possible.

Pagos waited until he saw the door open. He saw a girl in a blaze red dress. Her hair was blazing brightly, and she felt surprised to see him. "Hello, Flame Princess," Pagos greeted her. It felt odd to be talking to a living being of fire but he didn't think of anything against it. "Finn, what are you doing here?" Flame Princess asked still confused by him being here. His pale skin color and white hair made it even odder. "I came to talk," he claimed, seeing the jewel on her forehead and having an idea.

"Alright… about what?" Flame Princess responded while the blaze of her house was still burning brightly. "You've heard of the jewel stealing incident, haven't you?" Pagos asked with a sigh. Being near the fire was making him nervous but he just tried to keep calm since he was in Finn's body. The Flame Princess nodded. "Yeah it's gotten me paranoid lately," she claimed. Pagos just smiled while taking her hand in hers. She was surprised to see him hurting himself like this. "I came to relieve that fear. Allow me to take your jewel to protect it," he offered her to take the jewel from her as a lie to take it without resistance since she posed as a threat to him.

Flame Princess took a moment to think about it and nodded. "Alright, Finn. I know it'll be safe with you at least," she said as she reached for her forehead, removing the jewel from it. She didn't have a tiara for it, so she instead kept it on her forehead. She handed it to Pagos, but when it touched his hand, it burned. He just looked at it, gripping it tightly in his hand having a slight bit of guilt over it. But he just brushed it off, presuming it was because he was in Finn's body.

"Thank you for still trusting me. Do you know where I can find Flame Prince?" Pagos questioned. Flame Princess nodded thinking he wanted to protect Flame Prince too. "Yeah no, sorry, he went on some self-discovery journey a while back," she explained.

Pagos nodded just glad to have Finn's body. He was able to get every jewel so easily. The princes and princesses all trusted Finn, especially what they thought was the heroic boy, but in reality it was just the lying ice prince himself, happily using them all for his own desires. "Now to hunt the prince…" he thought while walking away from the blazing house, eating the blazing jewel when he was well far away from the house.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 The ice and flame prince

Chapter 11: The Ice Prince and Flame Prince

For the past few days, Pagos had been searching high and low for Flame Prince. He was looking everywhere in the Land of Ooaa. After all he knew that the only jewels left were the Flame Prince, Bubblegum and Prince Gumball's. He just was starting to get annoyed at this point. "Maybe he died in a cave or lake... or maybe the ocean," Pagos thought and sighed. He was unsure where else he could search. That was until he had an idea. "Maybe another flame being can help me," he thought, remembering someone else from Finn's past. He had a grin and started his next trail to try and find him.

Pagos soon found Finn's friend, a small flambit from the Fire Kingdom which always played informant for Finn and Jake, but mistook Pagos for him just like everyone else had. "As always, Finn. You know my info don't come cheap," Flambo told Pagos wanting a piece of charcoal like he was normally given. Suddenly he felt a freezing pain around his tail, looking and seeing it frozen stiff, suddenly and slowly melting out. "Is letting you live a fair trade?" he responded with a glare, terrifying the flambit.

"Y-yeah, man right. You wanna know where Flame Prince is, right? H-he's hanging out in the forest in the snow Kingdom," Flambo answered. Pagos just grinned, showing his sharp teeth at Flambo. "Wasn't that easy?" he asked before walking away from the terrified flambit whose tail was still trying to thaw out.

In the Snow Kingdom, there was a small blaze in the jungle. In that blaze was a boy with blazing bright hair and wearing a red outfit with similar matching boots, and a jewel on his forehead, and having pointy ears too. He was the Flame Prince, a practical wandering warrior as of now since he would always help if he could when there was a problem in the same area he was in. He just sat there, burning the snow around him while he was resting.

"Long time no see, Flame Prince!" a voice flew onto the Flame Prince's pointy ears. He stood up, looking around and seeing Pagos step out from the forest surrounding with a smirk across his face. "Oh… hello, Finn. What are you doing here?" Flame Prince asked being confused by his white hair and pale blue skin. Pagos just chuckled. "I came to help. You've heard of all the royal jewel stealing, haven't you?" Pagos started hoping he could get away with using trust to steal the jewel from his forehead just like he tricked flame princess.

"I try to avoid as much royal responsibility as living plausibly," Flame Prince replied and sighed. He didn't particularly like the princesses and princes for the same reason Pagos hated them. They all wanted help, but for the most part there was practically nothing in return. "Well, someone appears to have been running around and snatching all the jewels from all crowns and tiaras. The only ones who haven't had their jewels stolen are you, Bubblegum and Gumball. I'll get to the point. Just give me your jewel so I can protect it," Pagos explained.

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure I can defend my own jewel on my own forehead. In fact, I don't know how anyone could even grab it without burning their hand," Flame Prince claimed still seeing him as Finn. Pagos just glared at him since he wasn't going to give it up. "The first victim…" he mumbled. He pulled out his katana blade with the snowflake finger guard. "What happened to you? You're not the Finn I know!" Flame Prince declared, which just gave Pagos more incentive to try and kill him.

Pagos threw a slash, but the Flame Prince barely dodged it. "Let's see you when you're put out," he taunted. Flame prince lit his hands on fire, shooting out a wave of fire at him. Pagos swung his katana upwards, making a thick wall of ice shoot up from the ground that barely blocked the flames, but it melted to the point it fell over and nearly crushed him, but Pagos slid out of the way.

"Just who are you?!" Flame Prince shouted, making a ball of fire in his hand and throwing it at Pagos. He was somewhat terrified since he was in a snowy area against the Ice Prince. Pagos just chuckled, cutting the fire ball in half with another slice, but then saw the pieces he cut explode around him in a blaze, shooting up a cloud of smoke. Flame Prince unfortunately saw Pagos walking through with a shield made of ice frozen onto his other arm, which he used to block the attack. "I'm the Ice Prince, and it's ice to meet ya," he claimed with his bad pun of an introduction. The Flame Prince shot out another burst of fire, melting the shield. He then charged at Pagos and punched him in the face, leaving a burn mark on his face as well.

Before Pagos could react, he was punched in the stomach and knocked onto his knees. Flame Prince made a fiery ball around his hand, holding it up to his face. He was about to use it on his opponent as the ice prince just glared, smashing his fist into the snowy ground while he was on his knees. He shot up a massive icicle that hit the Flame Prince's hand and cut it straight off. Flame Prince let out a scream while holding his now handless arm. Pagos stood up and slashed him across the chest before kicking him back into a tree that then started to catch fire as a result.

The Flame Prince just sat against the tree and chuckled slightly, making the ice prince grin back at him. "Well what do you know? It looks like you've become hysterical. Allow me to help," Pagos claimed. He ripped the jewel out of his forehead, burning his hand in the process. He threw the jewel into his mouth and ate it right in front of him. Pagos grinned while raising his sword, ready to attack the Flame Prince once more. "I have no control!" he mumbled still laughing, making him raise an eyebrow. Pagos looked at the Flame Prince's severed hand behind him that had the ball of fire in it. It shot out a huge blast of fire that hit Pagos in the back, burning right through his clothes. Pagos fell to his knees and fell over, dropping his sword as the blade was melting away into a puddle only leaving the hilt and fingerguard.

Flame Prince stood up, seeing his hand that looked burnt out. He took a look at Pagos. "You're not my friend," he claimed while panting after the battle he just got in. He knew what he had to do. He took the ice prince by his shirt collar and started dragging him away with his one arm that still had the remaining hand on it.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 A failed plan

Chapter 12: A Failed Plan

Finn was sitting in the eternal darkness, still alone and not feeling any better until he saw Pagos appear from the shadows immediately getting his attention. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked wondering what happened. "I just came to give you your body back," Pagos answered with a laugh. Finn suddenly snapped back into reality. He was panting while looking at his body. His hair turned blonde and his eyes went back to normal along with his skin. He coughed and groaned while looking around. He was now in a dark dungeon. He groaned as he recognized it as the Candy Kingdom's dungeon.

"What the… what did Pagos do?!" Finn asked while thinking this as the worst situation he could possibly get into. He could now follow through with his suicide plan now that he was in control, but he was trapped in a prison cell in a dungeon. "Hey…" Finn suddenly heard a faint greeting. He looked over and saw Fionna standing there. He was relieved to see his girlfriend. "Fionna! Oh, thank glob! I need you to do me a big favour," he exclaimed. She stepped back from the bars of the cell. She recognized him as Finn, but she was still terrified if he was going to turn back into Pagos in a second. The only reason she was talking to him was because of his hair and skin going back to their normal human colors.

"I can't let you out, if that's what you were going to ask," Fionna responded, but Finn shook his head. "No, no! I want you to stab me! I want you to kill me!" he explained.

Suddenly Finn received a punch through the cell bars by his girlfriend. He held his cheek in disbelief at this. "What the math, Fionna?!" he shouted while standing up. "I'm not going to fall for your trick, ice prince! You won't trick me into killing my boyfriend! You cut off my friends hand stole everyone's jewels! I'm not going to let you get away with anything more!" Fionna responded. Hearing him beg for his death made her think that Pagos was just trying to get her to end his life and Finn's at the same time. With that, she walked away, leaving Finn alone in the dungeon.

For the next couple of hours, Finn sat on his jail cell alone. "It's hard, isn't it? To have your reputation as a hero ruined? And you will be tortured in my place," Pagos said through the back of Finn's mind. He was still in his body, and he could take it back whenever he wanted. "Why, Pagos? Why did you have to do all that stuff? They would have let you have their jewels if you just asked and explained what you needed them for," Finn responded thought it felt more like talking to himself, judging by how long he spent in the darkness of his mind.

"Because I want them to revive me, and you know what. Fine then, I'll allow you to use my ice powers against me. Go ahead. Do it," Pagos responded. Finns hand turned blue as he was now given ice powers. Finn just made a sharp icicle out of it looking at it. Hesitantly, he stabbed himself in the stomach and reopened his wounds. "I won't let you live, Pagos! Even if I die!" he screamed while stabbing himself repeatedly. After a few seconds of doing so, he fell on his back to the cold ground.

Finn was leaning against the wall, panting while beginning to bleed from his severe wounds. He suddenly started hearing Pagos laughing. "You're an idiot! Before I even attempted to attack Flame Prince, I had begun reconstructing my body. Even if you die, I will survive! I may be weaker without Bubblegum and Gumball's jewels, but oh well. I'll be back to life in a few hours," Pagos claimed. Finn was panting, having no idea on what to say at this point and all the while feeling like a fool. He began to fall unconscious from blood loss and his internal injuries.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Calm before the storm

Chapter 13: Calm before the Storm

In the snow forest of the Ice Kingdom, something was arising from the snow as the sound of a familiar laughter could be heard echoing throughout the realm. "He was too easy to kill," Pagos said. It was finally happening. He was back to life, and he now had a black jacket and black pants, along with his white hair and pale blue skin, as well as his sword on his side. He had finally done it. He had reanimated his body with the jewels of the princes and princesses. While stretching, he presumed that Finn was long dead by now. He grabbed his real sword from off his side, since the one he had used to fight Flame Prince was a fake. "Now then… to show the Land of Ooaa, what happens when you let your guard down!" Pagos exclaimed and let out an evil laughter before starting his way to the north toward the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Finn was just lying in his cell with a pool of blood around him. After his failed attempt at defeating the Ice Prince, he felt half dead himself. "Oh my glob!" he heard and looked over, Jake coming and opening the cell. "Jake… you need to leave… he's coming…" Finn was trying to forewarn his brother while coughing. "Dude, you need help! Who's coming?!" Jake responded horrified since he came here only just after hearing about his brother's imprisoning. Finn just groaned painfully. "The… ice prince…" he claimed before passing out again.

Bubblegum and Gumball were dealing with a lot of complaints about frozen people. Not only that, but the princes and princesses of the other kingdoms were demanding a suitable punishment to befall upon Finn for what they thought he did. Suddenly they saw Jake burst from the dungeon carrying Finn. "Guys! Something happened to Finn! The loon ice guy cut his gut open!" he yelled, and immediately it quieted down the raging citizen's demands.

"Oh grod! Come on. Let's get him to the hospital. Try to keep his injury closed," Prince Gumball said while taking the chance and helping Jake carry Finn away, leaving Bubblegum to deal with the confused thoughts of everyone. Now they were all thinking about the ice prince who wasn't possessing Finn anymore due to his injuries.

Meanwhile, Fionna and Cake were finishing up repairing their home. They were glad to see it put back up and fixed until they started to notice something. Snowflakes were starting to fall from the sky again. "Not again…" Fionna groaned since the last time it snowed, Finn wound up with a huge icicle impaling him in the stomach. They noticed ice shooting up from the ground at random as well. Everything was freezing over and or getting covered in snow. "What's going on?" Cake asked noticing the sun starting to get blocked out by thick dark clouds.

"I don't know, Cake. Let's just get to the candy kingdom and check on Finn," Fionna responded since they were finished repairing their home after the damage the Ice Queen caused to it. Cake nodded knowing how worried Fionna was about what she thought was her friend, when truthfully he was her boyfriend.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 The beginning

Chapter 14: The Beginning

Prince Gumball was in the hospital just beside Finn's bed with Jake nearby as well. "So the ice prince did this? ...how odd," he claimed in irritation with a sigh of annoyance. Jake nodded in agreement. "He cut my bro wide open… I'll kill him!" he exclaimed while looking at his younger brother's endangered state while he was lying in the hospital bed.

In the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Queen and Ice King were trying to repair what they could in their icy fortress with their weakened magic from their jewels being stolen. They started to notice something outside. Icicles were shooting up from the ground around the ice fortress. "I was unaware of your new defenses…" the Ice Queen claimed thinking it was something the Ice King did. He raised an eyebrow and came over to her. "Huh? That's not my doing! …wait a second…" he said. He started to put two and two together before he heard a loud shattering noise.

The door was kicked in and Pagos was standing there with a grin across his face. "There can be only one true ruler of this land…" he said. Before they could react, the ice duo found themselves frozen in ice by Pagos' powers, his maniacal laugh then echoing throughout the icy kingdom. Each kingdom was finding its princes and princesses frozen solid with snow raining all across the land. "I'll execute you later, but now I have a few more fools to get," Pagos told them before he dove out the tall window. He held his hand out while he fell, a huge icicle shooting up from the snowy ground toward him. He landed on it and used it to slide down, heading towards the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Fionna and Cake were talking with Prince Gumball and Jake about what they had seen along the way here, including all of the ice the snow, and they claimed that they even saw Lumpy Space Princess frozen alive and how they just kept running out of fear. Fionna was terrified to see Finn in that state, but she was glad to see him fine, but they saw Gumball leave.

"Where are you going? It's not safe!" Fionna claimed but Gumball sighed. "Fionna, I know that you're the heroine of the kingdom, but… this is my kingdom, and I know Bubblegum will be gone trying to figure out what's going on, and if the castle gets attacked, I'm going to try and fight in place of you and Finn," he exclaimed. The Candy Kingdom was his responsibility, and it was about time he defended the kingdom on his shoulders, the duty he had left for Fionna and Cake to handle for the past years. He left the room as they were all still wondering what Bubblegum had left to do.

"Fionna, he'll be fine," Cake tried to reassure her younger sister, but Fionna just looked at Finn, emotions of grief already invading her heart. "Everyone around me… they just keep getting hurt…" she claimed remembering Flame Prince's injury. "It wasn't your fault that Finn was hurt," Jake claimed not liking to see his friends upset, even if he knew the grim situation as of now.

"…if the ice prince comes here, I want Gumball to at least have some help. …I have an idea," she said with a mischievous grin. Jake and Cake nodded and listened to Fionna plan on how to attack the ice prince since it seemed inevitable to see him come and attack the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was wandering around the Night-o-Sphere in her pink pants and light pink sweater. "Hey, Bonnibel!" She looked around and saw Marceline nearby strumming her guitar. Bonnibel was Bubblegum's first name, which Marceline liked to use to tease her. "What brings you here?" Marceline asked in a blunt tone noticing how panicked she looked. "I need to warn you. Someone has been running around trapping all of the princes and princesses," Princess Bubblegum explained what little she knew about the devious ice prince.

"Ugh… I remember someone like that… dad had him working to the bone for a long time. I figured he just died from being overworked though," Marceline responded and sighed remembering Pagos, but she was saddened to hear about her friend being near death. "He won't come here. If he tries anything with me, my dad won't be happy. I don't like hiding behind him, but from the sounds of it I don't really have much choice," she said with a light chuckle. She wasn't able to leave the Night-o-Sphere until everything was sorted out.

Pagos was walking through the candy forest. The Candy Kingdom was just in his view. His sword was dragging the ground, leaving a frozen trail behind him. He just was feeling rushed with adrenaline, having never thought to have felt this way again, but when Pagos arrived to the front gate of an entrance to the Candy Kingdom, he just snickered. "Pathetic. I killed the hero, and the sidekicks never let up," he told himself making odd jokes. His hand began glowing with ice magic. He aimed it at the gate, making a large icy hand appear and start forcing the gate open.

While the giant hand was prying the gate, he suddenly heard a voice. "I believe you're intruding in the wrong kingdom," Pagos looked up to see Prince Gumball standing on top of the gate. He jumped over the side and landed in front of him. He pulled out a candy rapier from his side, taking up a fencing position on him. Pagos couldn't help but hold his head and begin to laugh. "You want a slow and painful death? Fine by me! Your loyalty to your land shall be your downfall," the ice prince proclaimed while Prince Gumball just focused onto Pagos, looking at his rapier with a sigh.

"I haven't ruled this kingdom so well to begin with. I let others carry my problems for far too long, and now the kingdom is on the verge of its downfall," Prince Gumball said while looking at his own reflection in his blade before getting an angered expression, glaring at the ice prince's cold soulless eyes. "But now… I'm going to prove myself, that I can defend the kingdom too! Have at you!" he shouted while they pointed their swords towards each other.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting the ice prince

Chapter 15: Fighting the Ice Prince

Prince Gumball and the Ice Prince charged at each other, their swords clashing while they were face to face. Gumball could see the look of insanity in Pagos' eyes. With ease, he broke Prince Gumball's candy rapier and slashed him across the chest, knocking him straight to the ground. "As I figured, you're too weak to defeat me!" he taunted, but Gumball stood up and stabbed Pagos in the stomach with the broken remains of his candy rapier. Pagos didn't hesitate to slam his head at him and kick him back to the wall of the Candy Kingdom, freezing him onto it with his power.

"You stay there while I get inside," Pagos told Gumball before punching him in the jaw and knocking him unconscious. Pagos left him frozen to the outside wall. He could do nothing for his injury to his stomach, so he just froze the wound over trying to ignore it. Pagos began to walk into the gate that was being held up by the giant ice hand he had created to pry it open. Once inside, he used his ice magic to make the ice hand vanish, seeing the gate slam into the ground with a lot of force as a result. "Now to find Bubblegum," he claimed, but unbeknownst to him, Gumball had already forced Bubblegum to leave the kingdom in case it did not end well.

Pagos just began laughing, seeing the snow falling from the sky as he began freezing everyone in sight, every candy person being frozen before him. However, a voice stopped him. "Hey, buddy! Take this!" Pagos turned around, getting punched in the back of the head. He growled, snapping his head and trying to see whatever hit him, but it was gone.

Pagos was hit again in the back of his head, swinging his sword behind him while starting to get irritated. "Come on out, cowards!" he shouted. "Up here, ice dork," Pagos looked up, seeing Cake standing on top of one of the houses, stretching her arm at him to inflict another punch, but this time making her fist grow in an attempt to crush him, but he made a wall of ice shoot up, freezing her arm in it. He walked up to her stretched arm. "I could use a snack anyway," Pagos claimed while using his sword again. He was about to cut her arm off, but suddenly he heard another person call to him. "Yo! Over here!"

Pagos looked to where the noise came from, seeing Fionna and Jake there. Jake was using his stretchy powers to form a slingshot with Fionna loaded up on it with her sword in hand. "Great, more people to kill," he said with a laugh as he charged at them. "You ready, Jake?" she asked. Jake gave a thumbs up, and he let go, catapulting her at the ice prince. Fionna thrust her sword at Pagos, but he shot an icicle at her. Fionna was stabbed in the shoulder while impaling Pagos through the chest. He was coughing up blood and groaning. "You nearly killed my boyfriend…" she mumbled at the ice prince who was now realizing something. He growled over hearing upon the words 'nearly killed'.

"I can't die… not yet…" Pagos said while ripping her blade out of his chest, watching a lot of his own blood spill onto the ground as he froze Fionna's legs. "Hey! Get back here!" she shouted watching him walk away, dripping blood and leaving a trail. Fionna started bashing away at the ice while Jake was too distracted with trying to help Cake get her arm out of the ice.

At the Candy Kingdom hospital, the nurses and doctors were getting frozen alive as Pagos walked by. He was bleeding from the wound he received from Fionna while he was dragging his sword behind him. While it dragged the ground, he grabbed one of the nurses. "Where is Finn?" he interrogated the panicking nurse. "R-room 102," she hesitantly answered. Pagos let go of her and continued along, still leaving a trail of his blood.

Pagos finally arrived to Finn's room, seeing him lay on the bed awake. He was eating some hospital food but choked upon seeing Pagos. While he was choking, the ice prince punched him in the stomach making him cough up the food. "So you're still alive… good…" he said, sitting beside him while still bleeding. "And what are you doing here?!" Finn asked, thinking that the Candy Kingdom had been taken over by him. The ice prince sighed while holding his head with his blood stained hand. "I came to let you finish me," he claimed, sighing while looking at his sword.

"What?" Finn asked confusedly seeing Pagos' injuries, still trying to figure out what was going on and questioning if this was one of his games or not. "Conquering the land is a lot harder than I thought. I think I prefer to be a mental being in your mind," Pagos explained what made him start thinking about it. It was too hard to rule the Land of Ooaa especially with all the heroes roaming around as of now. "Trust me, man. You wouldn't have lasted if Flame Prince and Flame Princess got involved," Finn claimed while starting to get up and tearing off the medical equipment.

"You liked it better in my mind?" Finn questioned. The ice prince nodded. "Your imagination creates an endless landscape of infinite adventures of its own. You're pure clear and clean, like ice in a tough hard end form of power. I think I'd prefer to reside within there, and relinquish my crown and sword… to you," Pagos answered with a saddened sigh. "…alright. Come on...friend," Finn told him while changing out of the hospital gown and getting his regular clothes back on. He then started to leave with Pagos.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 The end

Chapter 16: The End

Finn spent the time walking alongside Pagos. They had left the Candy Kingdom and unfroze Prince Gumball from the wall, but he was still unconscious from the blow to his skull. The duo was walking along the hills of the Land of Ooaa. The snow was melting and the icicles that had been shooting from the ground were starting to shatter as well. "You really want to stay in my mind?" Finn asked, seeing Pagos hand over his sword with the snowflake finger guard, along with his makeshift icy crown. "Yeah. Let's face it. They'll eventually get the Fire Kingdom's help if I stayed alive. I'm pretty sure I've committed enough crimes to be put to death five times," he claimed and sighed.

Pagos and Finn arrived to a forest area. They continued walking deeper within it, the light slowly fading and being blocked by the tall trees. "I still don't see why you see me for a friend…" the ice prince said while walking with the heroic boy. Both were stumbling from being recently hurt. Finn couldn't help but laugh a little. "Because, you did save my life, even if you took advantage of my body. We're friends, even if we're exact opposites. You're an insane, murderous and powerful mastermind!" Finn exclaimed. Pagos couldn't help but smile. "And you're a heroic, lifesaving, powerless, idiot," he added with a laugh starting to notice the opposite personalities.

They got to a very thin tree in the forest. Finn cut it down with the sword which Pagos gave him, and the tree fell over, leaving nothing but the stump. "Are you sure about this?" Finn asked while seeing Pagos put himself into an execution position on the stump, his head resting on it. "I'll just turn back into gems when you decapitate me. Just don't forget. My gem is clear and oval shaped…" the ice prince said with a sigh. Finn nodded while he looked at him, taking in a deep breath, raising the blade and gripping it hard. He slammed it downward, and the sound of it cutting right through Pagos' neck and into the tree stump echoed through the forest.

Finn had his eyes closed for the whole time. When he opened them again, he saw every jewel of the princes and princesses in place of where his body was. Finn just sighed while sliding the sword onto his backpack. He crouched down and picked up each jewel one by one, filling his backpack with them until he found Pagos' jewel. It was the same one he had eaten to cause all of this trouble. He just chuckled while looking at the gem. "A hero never goes back on his word," he said while eating the gem. It was hard and it hurt to swallow, but he did that and looked at his hands. "No blue skin… no white hair…" Finn said, thinking that the ice prince had kept to his word as well.

After collecting all of the jewels, Finn began to make his way back to the Candy Kingdom, now having dealt with the problem he had been worried over for a long time, and having made a new friend through it all. He was just glad to have it all over and done with.

Meanwhile, Fionna, Cake and Jake were helping out the frozen people when they saw Prince Gumball come by, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, Gumball. Where were you?" Fionna asked since it was like he vanished. The prince let out a sigh. "I was frozen to the wall by the front gate. What happened to Pagos?" Prince Gumball asked his friends while sitting down tiredly. "We don't know. Fionna stabbed him, and he just left," Jake explained, all of them still puzzled by this. Jake turned his arm into a pickaxe and started breaking some of the ice away, Prince Gumball getting up and starting to help with the ice removal since the guards were frozen as well.

Suddenly, they saw Finn come along. It surprised them all to see him out of the hospital. "Finn! You're alright!" Fionna exclaimed while Jake was just as shocked as them. "Dude, welcome back to the land of the living! Hehe!" he said to his younger brother jokingly. "Thanks. Jake, Cake, I need you to do a big favor and return these to their rightful owners," Finn said, showing the bag that was full of jewels while they were shocked. Cake and Jake nodded as they stretched their hands into bag shapes, filling them with the jewels before running off to return them to the kingdoms.

"How did you get them back?" Fionna asked Finn, still awestruck by all the recent events until she saw the familiar katana like blade. "He's dead," Finn simply lied, since Pagos may be defeated, but he was still alive in his mind.

Prince Gumball patted the hero on the back. "You've done a good deed for the kingdom," he said while walking away to clear out more ice. Finn gave Fionna a big hug. "I owe you a lot for making you worry like that," he said, apologizing for upsetting her when Pagos possessed his body, but Fionna put a finger on his lips. "Alright. In that case, Tier 15, tonight," she said, but this made Finn raise an eyebrow. "Wait, I don't even know what that is," he said. Fionna nodded and let out a soft giggle. "I asked Marshall the other day, and he told me all about it. I'll do a demonstration for you," she said seductively. Finn nodded since he was ready for anything, even if he didn't know what it was.

With that, Finn and Fionna went off to help Prince Gumball and the unfrozen candy people there were to get rid of the ice in the kingdom.

The End


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

Epilogue: Aftermath

Five months had passed since Pagos' attempt to take over the Land of Ooaa. Everything was back to normal. Marceline and Marshall Lee continued their tour through the Land of Ooaa and it was going a lot better than originally planned. Flame Prince, who was unfortunately one handed, still tried to travel the land. He found himself so far that it was going easier said than done. As for Flame Princess her father's flame had died out, and she was forced to take over the kingdom since Flame Prince declined it.

Bubblegum, ever since the incident, had been working on science chemicals to try and make her guards stronger when in dire situations. Gumball had kept practicing his swordplay with the help of Finn, and Jake found himself going on less adventures once Lady Rainicorn gave birth. He had some trouble being a father at first, but he had Cake to help him in the meantime with any problems he had.

The heroic duo, Finn and Fionna, had been closer than ever since the incident. It was like Pagos had been gone completely, but Finn still had a few personality traits like the ice prince himself had, but it was nothing that was apparent or obvious.

Finn and Fionna were just resting around the tree house. "So, we're going to see Marshall and Marceline play in the Candy Kingdom tomorrow?" she asked. Finn nodded. "Yep. …do you think we should… uh… tell them?" Finn asked looking at his girlfriend.

Fionna shook her head. "Nah. We'll tell them when it starts to show," she claimed while rubbing her stomach which had only gotten a little bigger. "I wonder how Jake will when he realizes that he's gonna be an uncle…" Finn started his sentence but his voice trailed off slightly. "I bet poorly, same for Cake if she finds out she'll be an aunt," Fionna finished. She was now pregnant, and only a few months along. They were still keeping their relationship entirely secret and it seemed to be getting closer and closer daily which then got to the point of needing to be shared with their friends.

As for Pagos, who was inside of Finn's mind, he was sitting on top of a frozen wasteland in the snow, with ice and kingdoms everywhere. He just smiled while sitting atop one of the mountains, looking at the surrounding kingdoms in the snowy world. "His mind is more kind than I anticipated. I love this snowy world," Pagos said. He was in a part of Finn's mind that he had thought up just for the ice prince himself. Pagos just jumped off the side of the mountain, sliding down on it while his maniacal laugh echoed throughout the snowy land.

End of Epilogue


End file.
